User blog:Giraffe1111/A Guide to Spirese
Mappert-OldStyle.gif Spira, and its langauge Spirese, was once the unifying power of the Loline Region, dominating land, sea, and even air in the form of spoken word. In deed, the Great Spirese Empire ("Meillie Glorioth Efree do Sfilliie" in their tonge) was not just an Empire, but an entire world in its own right. Outside of Spira's wide reach was a land of fear and darkness, best left unexplored, else the traveler wish to face death or worse. The Spirese language shall be the topic of this chapter of the Records. While much of Spiran culture was lost in the War of Floods, this is one few aspects of the massive Empire that remain to be studied. It should be noted that Spirese is almost completely comprehensible to speakers of to-day's Spiran. Alphabet and Sounds 'Vowels' A - Pronounced as in "r'u'''g", "st'u'ff, or "r'u'n" Ay - Pronounced as in "w'ay"' Eh - Pronounced as in "k'e'ttle" or "l'e't", sometimes with a faint nasal "n" as an ending sound E - Pronounced as in "fr'ie'nd" or "y'e's" in the middle of words, but as in "l'a'ke", "t'a'ste", or "m'a'de" at the end O - Pronounced as in "'o'ne", "'o'f", or Oh - Pronounced as a rounded "o", not present in our speech, but similar to as in "g'o'" or "sn'o'w" Ou - Pronounced as in "sp'oo'n" or "can'oe'" I - Pronounced as in "w'e'" or "s'ee'" 'Consonants' The Consonants in Spirese worked exactly the same as they do in our language, as ours was modelled for theirs. 'Dipthongs' ie - Pronounced as "ee-eh" in Central dialects, "ee-ay" in Southern Spirese, and "eah" (as in "yeah") in Northern speak; usually denotes a location. (Ex: "sfallie" meaning under, "loliie" meaning the Loline Sea) Ll - Pronounced as a guttural trill of the letter "R", using the back of the throat. Rr - Pronounced as a dental roll of the letter "R", using the tip of the tongue. Vr - Pronounced with a rolling R sound, similar to "Rr". Sf - Pronunced as it's seen, not present in our language Words and Phrases 'Basic Terms' Lo - Yes Ne - No Byeh Da - Hello, Good Day Ado - Goodbye Koh - Who Keh - What Kehn - When Kay - Where Ki - Why Golt - Money, Coinage Frri - Please Dankou - Thank you Attont - To hear Ouashe - To see Byeh - Good Llam - Bad Messay - To put/place Fomessay - To misplace Hohf - Up Sfah - Down Fekelay - Funny Fosho - Surely 'Locations and States of Being' Sfilliie - Spira Loloiie - Loline Sea Sfalliie - Under/Below Fassiie - Peace Basiie - War Aoriie - Love Ouvie - The Sky Tirriie - The Ground Sehiie - The Water 'Prepositions' Do - Of (Masc.) Day - Of (Fem.) Oh - At 'Pronouns' 'Subject' Eh - I Ni - We Ou - You Ouay - You Plural Ouayeh - You Plural (a very large number) Oueh - General You I - He Si - She Iay - He Plural Siay - She Plural 'Object and Possesive' Mo - Me/My Noh - Us/Our Ou - You/Your Oui - You/Your Plural and General (any amount) Im - Him/His Sim - Her Ii - Him/His Plural Sii - Her Plural 'Indirect Object' Eh - To/At me Nir - To/At us Ou - To/At you (all forms) I - To/At him Si - To/At you Ayeh - To/At them (both genders) Cardinal Directions The Spirese based their four directions off simple root words, each with a different element. '''Ton'- North, woods and forests Tirr - '''South, Earth and Land '''Lol - East, the Sea '''Malt - '''West, Clouds, The Air Grammar #When asking a question, the subject always comes first, before the question word and the verb. Ex: "Ou Keh tak Eh?" Lit. "What do you speak to me", meaning "What language is that?" #Unless the question is inverted, then the subject comes after the verb. Ex: "Tak Ou Sfillie?", meaning "Do you speak Spirese?" #A person or thing is always /at/ a location or state of being. Category:Blog posts